powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Intimidation Intuition
The power to 'possess innate understanding/knowledge of intimidation. '''Variation of Intuitive Aptitude. Real world version of Fear Inducement. Also Called *Master Intimidator Capabilities The user possesses an incredible and innate understanding/knowledge of intimidation and can use it to instill fear in their opponents and command respect from others. Unlike Fear Inducement, Intimidation Intuition is mostly about action of intimidating someone rather induce fear via supernatural means. Applications * Interrogation Intuition * Killing Intent * Psychological Intuition **Psychological Combat * Submission * Will Breaking Associations *Fear Inducement *Intuitive Aptitude Limitations *Limited to intimidating actions. *May be overpowered by Courage Inducement. Known Users ''See Also: The Dreaded '' * Claire Stanfield (''Baccano) *Sōsuke Aizen (Bleach) *Retsu "Yachiru" Unohana (Bleach) *Bruce Wayne/Batman (DC Comics) *Joker (DC Comics) *Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow (DC Comics) *Wilson Fisk/The Kingpin (Marvel Comics) *Frieza (Dragon Ball series) *Mandy (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) *Spartan II's (Halo) **John-117 *Doom Guy/Slayer (DOOM series) *The Dragonborn (The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim) *Commander Shepard (Mass Effect) *James "Logan" Howlett/Wolverine (Marvel Comics) *Yonko (One Piece) **Kaido **Charlotte "Big Mom" Linlin **Edward "Whitebeard" Newgate **"Red Haired" Shanks **Marshall D. "Blackbeard" Teach *Rocks Pirates (One Piece) **Rocks D. Xebec *Sakazuki (One Piece) *Various Characters (Kingdom) *Darth Vader (Star Wars) *Marv (Sin City) *Toriko (Toriko) *Pokémon with the "Intimidate" ability (Pokémon) Gallery File:Joker_back_in_action_DC_Comics.jpg|Joker (DC Comics), due to his exceptional capacity for heinous torture and murder, commands a very intimidating presence, enough to frighten civilians, low-level thugs, and even superhumans. File:Unohana's_true_personality.png|While kind and motherly on the surface, Retsu Unohana (Bleach) is one of the most feared Shinigami in all of Soul Society due to her potential for cruelty, even to those who are unaware of her true self. Art-litho-doom-spacemarine-full-updated.jpg|Doom Guy/Slayer (DOOM series) is the single most feared being to all of Hell; due to him killing countless of their strongest Demons in an everlasting crusade to exterminate them. Frieza or Freeza Dragon Ball.gif|As the Emperor of Evil, Frieza (Dragon Ball series), was the most feared mortal in Universe 7, to the point that even decades after his death his sheer fear factor was stated to be the only thing keeping his empire from collapsing. Dovahkiin (dragonborn).jpg|A Dragonborn (Elder Scrolls) is greatly dreaded by Dragons, due to them being the only mortal able to permanently kill them. scary mandy.jpg|Mandy (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy)'s intimidating demeanor combined with her wits allow her to manipulate or intimidate those of weaker resolve. Level 6.png|The prisoners of Level 6 of Impel Down (One Piece) have committed crimes so vile and evil that even the newspapers refused to write about them, the world fearing the inmates to the point that the World Government has to “erase” their existences from history. Big Mom (One Piece) storm.gif|As one of the Four Emperors of the New World, Charlotte Linlin/Big Mom (One Piece) is a highly feared pirate who committed such heinous crimes that even the Giants do not dare speak her name. Kaido (One Piece) Strongest Creature.png|With his status as the Strongest Creature in the World, Kaido's (One Piece) mere presence makes him so feared that people would rather risk declaring war on the World Government than anger him. Red Haired Shanks (One Piece).gif|As one of the Yonko, Shanks (One Piece) is highly dreaded, to the point that he ended a war by merely threatening to get involved. Sakazuki, the Red Dog of the Marines.gif|Because of his sheer ruthlessness, (Fleet) Admiral Sakazuki (One Piece) is feared by both allies and enemies alike, including the dreaded Blackbeard Pirates. Darth Vader's Interrogation Method.jpg|As the chief enforcer of the Emperor's tyrannical will, Darth Vader (Star Wars) was one of the most feared beings in the galaxy. Wilson Fisk, the Kingpin.jpg|Wilson Fisk/The Kingpin (Marvel Comics) is feared by his henchmen, scientists, and even some of his adversaries. Category:Powers Category:Fear-based Powers Category:Intuition Category:Real Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Smart Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Non-Fighting Power